Everything's Different
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: If that airship hadn't come for them to jump onto, Sokka and Toph... would be no more. Sad, but fluffy! Tokka, because the finale didn't have enough of it.


**Ugh, I was so absolutely sad after Sozin's Comet. We don't know if Tokka happens! Gar! I wanna pin Bryke down and question them! And I know that some of you may disagree and say that Su- **_**that**_** pairing definitely happened, but we seriously can't be sure! BUT, this is about if **_**she**_** hadn't made it in time with her stupid little airship (that I hate because **_**she**_** drove it)! I hope you like, and this is mildly depressing, so watch out!**

**--**

_Toph's POV_

No. No. no, no, no, NO! That was all I could think. What else _was_ there to think? Oh, yippee, I'm about to die? I don't think so. If I was going to end at the fragile age of twelve, then gosh dang it, I was going to be sad!

But I wasn't only depressed for me. Actually, I was even more sad that He was going to die also. Sokka. The boy -man- that I have almost definitely fallen in love with. But, of course, because fate and the universe were just so nice, he was almost definitely in love with Suki (**A/N- You honestly don't know how hard it was to actually type her name! :p**). Ugh. Just her name made me cringe, mostly with jealousy. I had begun to think of violent ways that she could have _ended_ after Sokka and I had separated from her (hey, I'm a naturally violent person!), when I was brought back to reality.

By his hand. The one that, yup, was saving my life. But, unfortunately, that hand was also slipping away from my own. He just wanted to live; I could tell by the way his heart was beating through his wrist.

There was the sound of metal slipping past cloth, and then the familiar noise of Boomerang whipping through the air. I heard a person "Oomph!" and only hoped that it was a firebender. Sokka suddenly grunted and a sound of sliced metal met my ears. Another man screamed. I heard Sokka mutter a regret about his sword, and felt a pang of guilt. He had lost it to save me. And his sword to him was like her earthbending to me. I couldn't live without it. I had the thought in the back of my mind that I would make him a dagger from my bracelet later.

I heard footsteps beating against the ship and could assume that it was more of the firebenders from the ship.

And then I wasn't holding on that securely. My fingers loosened just slightly, and our sweaty hands slid past each other until I was hanging on with only my extremities. My arm hurt, too. It felt like my shoulder was going to pop out. Sokka groaned in pain and I realized that it hurt him to keep me with him as much as it hurt for me to hold on. I wanted to let go; to at least stop the pain for him, but what would that do? Leave him to face an entire hoard of soldiers alone, and with a broken leg? I decided that if we were falling, we were falling together.

He called down to me about Boomerang not coming back and I felt another beat of guilt slice through me. Boomerang, too? That was relished more than his sword. I felt terrible for separating them.

And then he murmured the most heartbreakingly depressing words you could ever say to a person:

"It looks like this is the end."

Well, that sure made things look brighter, Sokka! It didn't work, though. Even sarcasm wouldn't bring me out of this. And, realizing that, I started crying. It wasn't sobbing, and I wasn't making a noise. It was just a loss that we were going to die now, with so much left to do.

Then the fires started. I could hear there great roaring before they really even got to burning, probably. I felt myself falling down more, and figured my fingers were slipping, again. But they weren't. I understood with a jolt that Sokka was pushing himself off the platform. I tugged, and he came tumbling through the air down next to me.

We were falling.

"I'm sorry, Toph!" Sokka yelled, and it took me a second to realize that he was talking to me.

'It's not your fault, Sokka!" I screamed through the rushing air. I was suddenly reminded of the Day of Black Sun, when I had said those exact words to the same person. And I still meant them.

He pulled me to him, embracing me, and I hugged him back with all my might. I was crying again. I could feel my tears being blown upwards by the wind.

Mulling through my memories in less than a few seconds. I saw in my head the one big event that hadn't taken place yet. And I decided to make it real.

I backed my head away from Sokka's chest, and brought it up, to his face. Crushing my lips against his, I kissed Sokka with all my might, like it was the last thing I'd do. It probably was.

Pulling away, I could tell Sokka was shocked. "I love you, Sokka!" I cried, now sobbing openly. I couldn't not have him know. Couldn't die without him seeing that.

I could barely hear him through the rushing air, but what he said made my heart warm my body, from my toes to the top of by bun.

"Toph, I love y-"

And then we hit the ground.

--

Waking up, I felt weird. Out of body, I guess was a way to describe it. There was something fluffy all around me, and it was comfortable. Even more so than any mattress I'd ever had at home. Wait- home!

That was a place! And I didn't know where I was! Panicking, I reached out my hand to feel where I was… but nothing came back to me. I sat up, scared that I was locked in a wooden prison again. But the material that I was on, it most certainly didn't feel like wood.

Opening my eyes out of habit, I was greeted with… a setting sun. It was beautiful. Everything about it was so bright, so happy that I couldn't believe it. And then I couldn't believe that I was seeing. It didn't make sense! My eyes couldn't be healed!

I turned my head all around, more than confused, when my eyes rested on a figure in a red robe. He was extremely old, with a beard, and his posture just screamed authority. Normally those were things that Toph would know with her vibrations, but now… everything was so different than before. I was so choked up that it startled me when the old man spoke.

"Welcome to the Spirit World, Toph Beifong."

I just stared. The SPIRIT WORLD?! So, that meant… I _was_ dead. I felt tears well up in my eyes and thought about everyone I had known. What would they think?

"I know that you're… shocked, to say the least. About your sight, especially. But I have someone here who I think you would like to explain more than you would me." He stepped aside, and behind him stood Sokka, looking perfectly alright. There were no cuts, no bruises, no evidence of the impact we had take. I must have looked the same, too.

Standing up, I sent a watery smile to Sokka. I wasn't sure if he remembered what I had said and done right before crashing, but either way, I ran to him.

We hugged tightly, and I felt his tears drip onto my head, probably mixing with my own. I pulled back from his wonderful, great embrace. Looking up, I took in his features like I never could with my bending. He was handsome. I could just tell.

Smiling down at me, he wiped away a few of my tears, forcing me to cry more.

Grinning, he brought my head upwards and murmured, "I love you too, Toph." And he kissed me then. It was exhilarating.

The second best kiss of my life (well, after life)!

**--**

**Okay, wow. That was just like, way more and way different than I expected. Wow. I wasn't planning on the Spirit World part. At all. But, I didn't feel like I could leave it with them hitting the ground. It just felt… unfinished. But I don't like this ending either. But it was so fluffy! And I need some Tokka fluff right now, and I know that others do, too. So, here's the fluffiest ending I could muster! Also, it's pretty unlikely, but I **_**might **_**do this in Sokka's POV too. And maybe even the scene where they find their bodies. I hope that you liked it! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
